Piano Man
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: a short song fic Edward is the Piano Man and he writes a song about his dysfunctional bar room family - is better then i have made it sound


**Just a idea that popped into my head as I was listening to the classic song enjoy. Please read and review**

**Peace... Love...Happiness**

**Star**

**xx**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Song is Piano Man by Billy Joel**

**oOoOoOo**

Slowly Edward pushed open the dingy back room door open and took a deep breath. Walking out into the crowded room he culched his notebook tightly in his hands, he was nervous, never in all his years playing had he been nervous. But then again this wasn't some generic blues he was about to play but a composition of his own, written as most are about his observations. Primarily about the bars regular patrons. As he crossed the floor he saw amongst the sea of faces the ones who had inspired and allowed him to write about the beautiful melody and heartfelt lyrics rose to his ears in a crescendo as he moved closer towards the beat up old piano.

As he sat down on the creaking wooden seat he ran his hand through his untameable bronze locks and sucked in a deep breath as he flipped through his book until the familiar title appeared. Glancing over the piano he moved the microphone closer to his mouth, he knew they would not mind the song, the song the put their lives open so plainly to all present because in a place like this no one cared for one another. Though the 6 of them had been helping each other to heal forming a small yet perfect family dysfunctional as it was he didn't care for he loved them all.

"This is a song I wrote, I hope you enjoy" his velvet voice caused silence to ring in the semi full room. As his fingers flew across the keys his took a breath and started to sing

_**It's nine o' clock on a Saturday **_

_**the regular crowd shuffles in  
There's old man **__**Carlisle **__**sitting next to me  
Makin' love to his tonic and gin.  
**_

_**He says, "Son can you play me a memory?  
I'm not really sure how it goes,  
But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete  
When I wore a younger man's clothes"**_

La la la de de da La la de de da da da  


_**Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright.**_

Now Emmett at the bar is a friend of mine  
He gets me my drinks for free  
And he's quick with a joke  
Or to light up your smoke but there's someplace that he'd rather be.

_**  
He says "Eddy, I believe this is killing me,"  
As a smile ran away from his face.  
"Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star  
If I could get out of this place."**_

La la la de de da La la de de da da da

Now Esme is a real-estate novelist,  
Who never had time for a life.  
And she's talking with Jasper  
Who's still in the navy and probably will be for life.  


_**And the waitress's Rosalie and Alice are practicing politics  
As the businessmen slowly gets stoned  
Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness  
But it's better than drinking alone.**_

Sing us a song, you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright.

It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, 

_**and the manager Bella gives me a smile.  
'Cause she knows that it's me **_

_**That they've been coming to see.  
To forget about life for a while.  
**_

_**And the piano sounds like a carnival  
And the microphone smells like a beer.  
And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar  
And say "Man what are you doin' here?"**_

La la la de de da La la de de da da da  


_**Sing us a song you're the piano man,  
Sing us a song tonight.  
Well, we're all in the mood for a melody.  
And you've got us feelin' alright.**_

As the last note rang out his emerald eyes searched his ears deaf to the applauds as his eyes picked out the familiar worn faces amongst the crowed resting on the group huddled at the bar. A soft smile appeared on his face as Carlisle nodded in his direction as he gently wiped the tears from Esme's cheeks he saw Alice wrapped in Jaspers arms and Emmett's arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Next to Emmett stood his Bella her arms open beckoning him home crossing the room in 3 strides he wrapped his own arms around her tightly inhaling her scent

"You played us a song, Mr. Piano Man" Bella whispered, "you played us a song"


End file.
